The Agreement
by Acidic Arrows
Summary: Will Silver get along with Lyra and have fun? Or will he break her hopes of being with him? (Please note that this will NOT be continued because this plot is now inserted into my other story, Unexpected Love. So please don't comment for more. Sorry.)
1. Introduction

Introduction

Silver didn't really want to go outside with someone else, especially with another person. He didn't break any agreements either, thus, he's does what he says. Gold came closer to him, saying something in particular. An agreement, to be exact, is what he told him. Silver was up for it, until he was told of what he needs to do.

"_You don't like going out right? Let's change that! You see that girl on the bench? Go outside with her, probably five month. After that, you should say that you hate her and don't like to be with her. That's our agreement."_

Silver cringed, hearing these words. He accepted the agreement, and went to the girl on the bench. Will Silver get along with her and have fun? Or will he break her hopes?

What'll happen?


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-

Silver, a red haired guy with red crimson eyes, is in a Regional Party with his brother, Gold. Gold is a mischievous guy who is blond and has bright yellow eyes. They were outside, and Gold spotted a particular girl in the distance. He thought of an agreement. You see, all agreements made by Silver is made and never broken. There's no agreement that was broken and disobeyed by Silver. Gold took this as an advantage, and made up one that maybe will make him lose his streak.

"Hey Silver. You see that chick in the distance? There?" Gold points at the girl.  
"Yeah? What is up with you and her?" Silver replied.  
"I just wanted to give you something to do over 5 months. I got an agreement for you. This time, it won't be easier that you thought it would be. " Gold smirked.  
"I'm up for it. Give me the best you've got!" Silver taunted with full of confidence.  
"This won't be easy. Go hang out with that girl for 5 months and in the end, tell her you hate her and don't want to be with her. Since you agreed, you have to start soon. I think you know what the punishment is if you didn't do it, right?"  
"What the- Where'd you get that from?" Silver replied with shock and anxiety in his mind, thinking how to do it.  
''I want to break your streak, and I think you don't like that to happen, don't you?" Gold replied with a smile written on his face.  
"Damn you, Gold. Fine, I'll do it now. Wish me luck."

Silver walked up to her, and sat down. Luckily, there are a lot of people in the Party, so Gold can't hear what they're talking about. Silver started off with a simple greeting. It came to a surprise that the girl greeted back, since Silver is bad at starting conversations.

"What's your name?" Silver asked kindly.  
"What's your intention? You just want to hook up, don't you?" She retaliated, getting the wrong assumption.  
"No! I want to talk with you, meet someone else." Silver exclaimed.  
"Okay then. Name's Lyra." She said, offering her gloved hand to be shook.  
"My name's Silver." Silver shook her hand.  
"Want to hang out around the party? I'm alone, you know?"  
"Sure. Why not do that?" He said, while the two are standing up. Gold gave him a thumbs up, and Silver looked depressed. He remembers how to end this all.

They were talking about their lives and all that stuff. Lyra challenged him to a battle, telling him he got a prize if he wins. They got to their places, and many people are spectating. A referee got on the side, and signaled to bring out their Pokémon.

"Go, Hydreigon!" Silver commanded, releasing his Pokémon.  
"Help me, Dragonite!" An orange colored Pokémon came beside Lyra.  
"You make the first move." Silver requested, feeling more confident than ever.  
"I won't hold back. Use Dragon Rush!"  
"Me too! Dodge and use Dragon Pulse, Hydreigon!"

The fight is going on and on, more challenging every time. The crowd is cheering for more.

"Let's take it up a notch, Hydreigon! Use Draco Meteor!"  
"Dragonite, use Dragon Pulse!"

The battle ended with a puff of smoke. Hydreigon won the battle. Both recalled their Pokemon to their Pokeballs. Lyra went closer, and gave her calling card to Silver. Silver never thought of this prize, but takes it. Both healed their Pokemon using items they had now. Suddenly, an explosion is heard in the entrance.

It was an invasion of Team Rocket. All brought out their Pokemon to battle the army that was striking in the front. Silver's Pokedex rang, and he answered it immediately. It was Gold. He said that there is another army going in the back, and he's the one only there. He needs backup. Both of them ran to Gold, bringing out Hydreigon and Dragonite. When they met up, they were surrounded. Gold brought out Glaceon and Excadrill.

"You are all in for a blast!" A grunt said.  
"You are all going to be robbed of their Pokémon!" Another said the phrase.  
"You're all going to die!" Another grunt told the three.

"Hey, Lyra? Are you familiar with spamming?"  
"Of course. Let the party begin!"

The enemy team sent out their bats, rats, and Poison related Pokemon. The three were connected by their backs, backed up against the circle.

"Hydreigon, Use Draco Meteor on the Pokemon!"  
"Dragonite, Use Dragon Pulse!"  
"Glaceon, Freeze the ground that the grunts are standing on. Excadrill, use Fissure!"

The three spammed their moves. Suddenly, a Crobat used Aerial Ace on Lyra, making her bleed heavily. She still stood, commanding the others to keep battling. A few moments later, Lyra fainted and the ambush in the back is defeated. Gold asked Silver to take her to the Pokemon Center, and he accepted it. Silver got in his arms the bleeding Lyra, while Gold continued to battle on the front.

Upon reaching the Center, Lyra was taken to a room. They weren't allowing any visitors there, so Silver just sat on a seat near the entrance. Silver received another call from Gold, informing him that the battle's over with them winning. He was on his way to the Pokemon Center. With Silver worried about Lyra, he was trying to figure out why Team Rocket went there. Gold arrived in the Center, and gave the nurse his Pokemon. He sat down beside Silver, and started talking.

"How's Lyra? She'll live?"  
"The slice seems brutal, but I hope so."  
"Yeah. Team Rocket was after you."  
"Me? Why me?" Silver asked, astonished.  
"They want you for your ability to train, Silver. Remember that."

The nurse came to them, telling them that she's going to be alright. Gold walked in the room, and Silver followed. They were surprised that they handled the cut very well. They saw a bandage wrapped around Lyra's abdomen. Silver felt less worried knowing that she'll live.

Gold slept on the seat, while Lyra was sleeping peacefully. Silver went out, and brought out his Pokemon. He trained it for a while, and saw another Pokemon just watching. He caught it after a very short battle, and healed it in the Pokemon Center. He caught a Zorua.

_Next Morning…_

Gold woke up, finding Silver nowhere. He saw a note on the lamp. He took it, and read it…

_I'm going to get food for you two. Wait for me. By the way, I got another friend! And yeah, don't ask me where I slept last night._

After five minutes of boredom, he took a bath…

_In Silver's Position…_

He was eating his breakfast with his Zorua and Hydreigon. He got a call from an unregistered number. He answered after five seconds, and it was Lyra. He greeted her, and she greeted back. Apparently, Gold gave her his number. Nice job.

"Hey. How are you?" Silver asks.  
"I'm good, thanks for asking. Did you get enough sleep?"  
"I did. Don't worry. Thanks for letting me sleep beside you."

_Flashback_

_Silver entered the room, only to find Lyra awake and Gold asleep on the chair. Lyra started talking…_

"_It seems like you got nowhere to sleep. Do you want to sleep beside me?" Lyra asked Silver with an erotic-like voice._

"_I would, if it's fine with you." He said as he came closer to her. _

"_I don't mind you sleeping next to me. Here, I'll make space."_

_The two were on the bed now. Silver was facing Gold. She was facing Silver. She tells him something…_

"_I need two pillows to sleep, actually? You mind?"  
"Are you totally cool about hugging a random stranger that you just met hours ago?"  
"You're no stranger, Silver. You're a friend that saved my life. I have to repay you somehow..."  
"It's alright. You don't ne-"He was cut off by Lyra wrapping her arms around him.  
"Thank you, Silver. This is all I could do to repay you right now. Sorry."  
"It's alright, Lyra. There's no debt to be paid."_

_-End of Flashback-_

"I did have a good sleep. The nurse told me that I could get out in three hours. Gold's taking a shower."  
"Hey. You need something? I could buy you stuff while I am here, you know."  
"Actually, I need something for my Dragonite. Could you buy him a Lucky Egg? He really wants one."  
"No problem. Get well, alright?"  
"I will. Bye!"  
"Bye."

Silver went to an Item Store, and bought the Egg. He brought food and the egg into the room. Lyra was sleeping. Gold was at the cabinet, getting his clothes. He then runs back, and changes in the bathroom. Silver puts the food on the table, and sat down on the chair. He got out Zorua, and played with him for a little while. Lyra woke up, rubbing her eyes. It came to her surprise that Silver has now a Zorua…

"Hey there." Lyra said.  
"Good morning. Want to eat?" Silver proposed.  
"Sure." She said as she was given the food. After eating, she gave Silver the plate and put it on the table.  
"Why are you doing this?" Lyra asked.  
"What do you mean?" Silver responded quickly. He was thinking about the agreement.  
"You're so kind to me. We just met last night. Isn't that a bit suspicious?" She said as Silver thought of an excuse.  
"This is because I want you to come with me on an adventure." Silver lied. He's just doing it for the agreement.  
"Sure. I would go out with you." Lyra answered.  
"You-you would?"  
"Of course I will. Why wouldn't I?"

They both smiled, but something bad is in Silver's mind...

_You're going to hurt her, Silver. You're going to kill her inside. Her heart will be broken because of you.  
Silver, you're going to be the cause of all this._


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Silver went out the Pokemon Center for a walk. Lyra was with Gold in the room. They were talking about stuff, including Pokemon. Lyra brought up the topic of having a journey with Silver. Gold wanted to join, so she invited him in too. They were pretty hyped about it.

Lyra brought out her Dragonite. She gave him the Lucky Egg, which was bought by Silver. The Dragonite is happy, playing with the Lucky Egg and toying with it too. A Chansey walked in, and gave me medications. The Chansey carefully punctured her skin, which hurts like hell in a split second. The nurse came in, telling me I could go now. The medicine they gave me was a vaccine for poison.

"Gold, could you help me get up? My arm still hurts from the injection."  
"Uh, sure. I can do that. "He said as he offers his hand to her. She slowly reaches for it, and then she was able to stand. She recalled Dragonite back to his Pokeball, and they went out the Pokemon Center.

After Silver got the Badge in Nimbasa City, He went back, only to see Gold and Lyra battling it out near the Pokemon center. He waved, and just spectated on a nearby bench. Lyra sent out her Dragonite, while Gold sent out his Excadrill. He surprised Silver that he didn't use Glaceon, because he has a significant advantage when he does.

"Let's do our best, Dragonite! Get close safely and use Dragon Claw!"  
"Go, Excadrill! Use Swords Dance first, then counter the attack with Metal Claw!"

A puff of smoke appeared in the battlefield. Both Pokemon took a hit. This seems like this is a quick but interesting battle.

"Dragonite, Fly up and strike now!"  
"Excadrill, wait for the perfect moment."

Dragonite was about to hit Excadrill in about 3 meters. In a split second, Excadrill used Fissure, and stepped out of the way. Dragonite missed, instead, landing in the fissure. Excadrill won. Both returned their Pokemon, and Lyra realized that she needs more training. She healed her Pokemon in the Center, and they went off to the Driftveil Drawbridge. They saw Flying/Water Pokemon. The three were engulfed in silence, until they saw the Golden Charizard Statue. This depressed Silver a bit, he remembered his first Pokemon…

_Silver's father got Silver a Charizard. It was a very strong Charizard, to be honest. Silver had many battles with him, grew up with him, and played with him. Sometimes, they get into short fights, with Charizard of course winning every time. Eventually, something happened…_

_The town was invaded by Team Rocket, turning Pokemon to their own trainers. They were on a rampage. A machine invented by them made the Pokemon attack what their trainers don't want to, and Charizard was no exception._

"_Charizard? Are you okay?" Silver said to the Mindless Pokemon._

"_Grahhhh!" Growled the mindless Charizard and used a strong Flamethrower against Silver, fatal enough to kill him. In a split second, Silver felt a strong wave of heat, but no burns. He opened his eyes, only to find his mom hugging him from the fire. An explosion was heard in the background, returning the minds of the Pokemon. Charizard got his senses back, not knowing that "he" killed Silver's Mom._

"_I love you, Silver... Now go live for me…" was the last words of his mom. Silver sat down, seeing his mom in burnt clothes. His eyes started to water, and then he cried heavily over the lifeless body of his mom. Charizard came near, bowing down in respect. Silver commanded him to get away from him._

"_Leave me, you beast!" Silver Shouted to his Charizard, making it fly it crying…._

_He didn't know that his first Pokemon is now in the PC of Lyra. Lyra's dad helped it calm down, and then Charizard decided to stick around with them._

"Hey Silver? Are you alright? You seem out of the world for a second, and pale to be honest. "Lyra said, snapping Silver out of his mind.  
"Uh, yeah. I am. Don't worry about me, I'm fine." Silver replied.  
"Guys, there's a place called "Cold Storage" and said that Team Rocket's there. You guys want to kick them out of there?" Gold interrupted.  
"Lyra's clothes are thin. She needs something to warm her." Silver said, offering his jacket.  
"No thanks. Besides, I have another Pokemon that'll heat me up. He's my favorite. Let's get him out the PC in the Pokemon Center, alright?" Lyra said, pushing the jacket back. She feels humiliated if she wears it, because she thinks it's awkward to do it.

They got in the Center, and Lyra was on the Pokemon Computer (PC). Silver and Gold was talking on the seats near the entrance.

"Hey, only one day has passed and I could feel the tension already."  
"Our agreement is five months. There's no turning back now."  
"What about the agreement?" Lyra interrupted. Both men twitched hearing her voice.  
"Uh, sorry Lyra, but we can't tell you the agreement. It's a secret." Gold replied.  
"Aw… Can you give me a hint then?" Lyra persisted.  
"Sorry. No can do." Gold replied, shaking his head.  
"Fine. Let's go to the Cold Storage then. I got my Pokemon."

They headed to the place. Lyra brought out the Pokemon she brought out of the PC, and Silver was astonished and rooted to the ground of surprise. It was a Charizard. No, not some Charizard, his Charizard.

"Hey Charizard! How you doing? How you been, huh?" Lyra said as she was petting Charizard. "We're going to get in a cold place, so we need your warmth here, alright?" Charizard nodded in respect.

"Oh yeah. Charizard, meet Gold! He's a friend I met yesterday. Say hi!" Charizard offered the tip of his wings to Gold, making him shake it.

"And here's Silver. Say hi!"

Charizard and Silver just stared at each other, resulting in Charizard backing off and went behind Lyra. Lyra was wondering what happened to Charizard. Silver tried to pet him, but Charizard growled loudly at him. Charizard was like in a defensive stance, thinking that he'll be threatened. Lyra petted him, and talked with Charizard for a while. Gold made Silver get back to his senses again, and they talked again…

"Earth to Silver? Dude, what happened to you? Both of you just stared at each other, now Charizard feels bad! What?"  
"Gold… That Charizard… was once mine…"  
"That Charizard? Dude, there's no way a stranger you met yesterday got one of your Pokemon, right?" Gold exclaimed. Lyra was listening to their conversation while petting the uncomfortable Charizard.  
"Charizard did something horrible to me. He killed my mother… Team Rocket made him do it…"  
"Dude, Charizard killed your mom? I'm sorry man…" Gold comforted him.  
"I just realized that it's my fault for him leaving me, since I shouted at him to abandon me years ago."  
"Here's Lyra again. Let's hope she didn't hear."

They went in the Cold Storage, with Charizard only on Lyra's side. He was still mad at Silver that time. Silver proposed to split up, and find them.

Charizard was wiping the trainers, and Lyra was just following. They come across some grunts backed up on a corner. Charizard finished off all the grunts, leaving only a guy who got a poncho and the Team Plasma emblem on his chest. A gym leader came in, and took away the grunts and the weird guy. He told her to find Silver and Gold.

Charizard and Lyra roamed around the Storage, only to find Silver and Gold shivering. Charizard fired a flamethrower on the side to warm them up. Silver was just staring at Charizard. It seems like Charizard is thinking about something…

_Last time, I never meant to do that. I'm sorry. But since you think of me as a beast, I really want to kill you… Damnit Arceus! Why can't I kill the one who has haunted my life ever since?_

Lyra snapped Silver out of his mind, and got his senses back. His eyes were blank for a second. Lyra remembered what she heard a while ago…

"Hey Silver? Could you repay me for saving your life?"  
"Sure, why not? I could do anything you li-"Silver was cut off by Lyra…  
"Could you not hurt me like what you did to Charizard years ago? I'm asking this not for me, but for him."

Gold and Silver was silenced for a second, and they remember both the Agreement and Charizard's history. They were screwed for a second, but they didn't know that Lyra only knows the history part, not the agreement. Silver was thinking to himself…

"_I'm basically fucked. If I betray her in 5 months, then I won't be hurting her only, but Charizard too. I don't want to hurt the Pokemon I miss again that left me because of my actions. I just can't. What do I do now?" He thought to himself…_

Hey guys! Thanks for reading this fan fiction! Sorry if this took so long and it's so short. It's because a hacker got in my account and deleted the supposed part for this chapter unfortunately, but that doesn't mean I will stop there, right? Anyways, please review, rate and comment! See ya guys next time!


End file.
